


The Manchester Constabulary Ball: Epilogue

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requests for Gene in a tux got me started. My filthy imagination provided the rest. Apologies to those who aren't into the smut; for those who are, here you go, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manchester Constabulary Ball: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this one: [Making a mess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678024) by talkingtothesky


End file.
